


Sensitive Curiosity

by Rawrsuzie



Series: Sensitive Oikawa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just had this really weird idea and decided to write it, Insecure!Oikawa, Insecurity, Iwaizumi AKA Mom-boyfriend™ to the rescue, Just don't read this lol, M/M, Mentions of nipple leaking, Mild Nipple Play, Nothing sexually explicit - Freeform, Oikawa has very sensitive nipples, Posting b/c yolo, Sensitive Nipples, Sensitivity, Slight Hormone Imbalance, This is so embarrasing to tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.Or Oikawa has the really strange habit and Iwaizumi decides to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so embarrassed right now omg
> 
> Lowkey thought I would be going for some smut here but honestly who do I think I am?
> 
> Enjoy what is probably the weirdest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> (I might add a smut chapter to this if I can stop acting 12 years old for once in my life.)

Hajime doesn’t know how he didn’t notice, even after years of being Tooru’s best friend.

It isn’t something unusual, especially since it deals with Oikawa, but that’s exactly why he doesn’t know how he didn’t realize it sooner:

Oikawa never changes in front of people.

It seems so trivial and yet it bothers him immensely that it’s taken him this long to notice. He’d like to think that he’s known about it, but it’s never struck him as strange until the two of them started dating because Tooru _still_ goes to the bathroom to change, even when it’s just the two of them.

He doesn’t expect Oikawa to be 100% comfortable around him right off the bat, especially since they are only two months into this whole dating thing, but don’t guys usually at least take their shirts off around each other? Like he understands maybe not wanting to get completely naked in front of one another, but was taking of his shirt such a big deal? He’s seen Tooru shirtless countless times too, but only after he’s went to the bathroom or came out of a changing room, never just peeling his shirt off right in front of him.

Iwaizumi is almost positive it has nothing to do with insecurities in his appearance—when they go to the beach together, Oikawa isn’t afraid to flaunt his good-looking self to literally _everybody_. Yet, it still doesn’t stop him from going to the bathroom to change when he spends the night over at his house and vice versa or being the first and last to leave the gym (granted that sometimes only because he wants to practice longer), already dressed and ready to go. He’s even made Hajime wait outside before with some half-assed excuse about him protecting his innocence just so he could change alone.

And Iwaizumi has never questioned it until now.  

Relationship wise, they may have only been together for only two months, but they’ve known each other far longer than that. It occurs to him that Oikawa never had a problem with stripping down around him when they were younger. His memory may be shitty at times, but he’s pretty sure Oikawa only started the strange habit when they became first-years.

And Hajime wants— _needs_ to know why.

He’s familiar with the phrase of curiosity getting the cat in trouble or killed or something of that nature, but he justifies his curiosity with the fact that Tooru doesn’t do things that are inconvenient to him unless he has a big reason to be.

It’s why he skirted around the topic of over practicing and hid the pain in his knee for so long.

It’s why he went out of his way to go out with girls just so nobody ever realized that he was gay.

It’s why he hid his feelings for Hajime for so long because he didn’t want to do anything that compromised their friendship.  

And it’s definitely why he won’t take his shirt off around him now.

So Iwaizumi, who was practically Oikawa’s certified Mom-boyfriend™ as Hanamaki liked to put it, devised a simple but efficient plan to see what the hell his captain was hiding from him. He waits until the setter is in his room, changing at Iwaizumi’s request so they can go on a date, before barging into his room without knocking and catching him in the act of pulling his shirt off. 

And to be honest, he never expected something like this.

He sees lean, well-sculpted muscles and the defined lines of an almost 6-pack. His eyes roam over pale, milky skin that he knows from experience is wonderfully soft to the touch. He admires the dainty shape of Tooru’s figure that is in some ways rather feminine but also a touch masculine that Hajime can’t fully describe but knows that he finds it to be irresistible.

And then he realizes after a split-second that there are two regular-sized spaced themed  band-aids covering over Oikawa’s nipples.

Oikawa lets out a shriek when he notices Iwaizumi, yanking down his undershirt so quickly that Iwaizumi swear he hears some of the seams tearing. Tooru’s face colors immediately, turning a fierce crimson that Hajime has to admit is pretty cute. He holds his arms over his chest, looking at Hajime as if he’s just peeped on him while he was bathing.

“Did no one ever teach you how to knock or are you stupid enough to forget basic human decency!?”

And if it weren’t for the fact that his voice was so high-pitched in saying that and that Tooru looked as if he wanted to die right there on the spot, Hajime might actually be offended.

Instead though, he takes careful steps towards his boyfriend, pausing when Oikawa notices and backs away slightly, before holding his arms out in a complacent gesture and adding an, “ _I’m sorry…”_  when he notices Oikawa won’t look him in the eye.

He knows he’s walked into a minefield with this one and wonders if this is the part where the cat gets killed.  

He takes his hand gentle and rubs tiny circles into his palms, telling him sorry again because he does actually feel pretty bad about embarrassing his boyfriend, though Tooru should know by now he has nothing to be embarrassed of with him.

Oikawa keeps his free hand clenched in his shirt, resolutely staring at the floor, and looking like he’s going to spontaneously combust any second now. Iwaizumi doesn’t ask any questions, he doesn’t say a word. He’s already forced his boyfriend into a situation that he obviously isn’t comfortable with and he doesn’t want to add any more fuel to that fire if possible. The silence between them drags on for what feels like forever and just when Hajime thinks about suggesting that they should forget about it and go on their date now, Oikawa decides to speak up.

“They are extremely sensitive.”

Iwaizumi blinks at him a few times before realization dawns on him. He’s glad Oikawa still isn’t looking at him because he feels like he looks pretty dumb right now. He squeezes his hand, letting him know that he’s listening and that he can continue.

Tooru takes a shaky breath and stands up straight after a moment, looking Hajime in the eyes and steeling himself for what he has to say next. “They’ve been that way ever since I hit puberty, the doctor said something about an imbalance in hormones or something like that.” He shrugs, sucking in another breath before continuing, “It didn’t always bother me at first, but after a while I started to notice that they would get really…puffy sometimes, kind of full I guess? When my shirt rubbed against them I’d get kind of h-horny and I just started putting the band-aids on so I didn’t have to worry about popping one during school.”

Oikawa’s face flushes more if possible and Iwaizumi really just wants to hug him.

“The doctor told me my hormones probably won’t balance out for a while and it’s not like anything is seriously wrong with me so I can’t really take anything for it…”

He makes this pitiful expression suddenly and Hajime does not like it at all. Tooru squeezes his hand like it’s a lifeline a sorts before whispering in a harsh, frustrated voice, “It’s really fucking gross—It’s—I’m really gross for being this way…”

He blinks several times, willing himself not to cry even though he can feel the tears pooling in his eyes, “ _Nobody knows!_ I did everything I could think of the keep anyone from ever seeing me like this—it’s fucking disgusting and now you know and you’re going to think it’s gross too and—”

“Tooru. Shut the fuck up right now.”

Oikawa clicks his teethe together, staring at Iwaizumi incredulously.

Hajime sighs, frowning at his captain who should know better than to think like that.

“It offends me a little that you think I’d feel that way about even after all that we’ve been through together.”

Oikawa makes a little noise and Iwaizumi continues, “I would’ve thought by now that you’d know me better than that, but I’ll forgive you this one time since you were kind enough to let me know about something very personal. I’m sorry again for not knocking before coming in, but I’m not sorry about seeing anything and I definitely don’t think there is anything gross about you—well, maybe your personality, but we can’t really change that  now can we?”

The vice-captain reaches for the other hand still clenched in Tooru’s undershirt and takes it softly into his hand just like the other. “There isn’t a single thing about you that I don’t find attractive. Honestly, you are probably the only person I have ever known to be this incredibly stunning and not even realize it themselves. I don’t care about your swollen nipples—well, I mean I do care! I just meant that there isn’t anything wrong with the way you are—I love you just this way.”

Tooru gasps and it takes Hajime a moment to realize why before his face is flushing just like Tooru’s had and he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest with how fast it is beating. “I-I know it’s a little soon for me to be saying that, but I really do mean it. I think I’ve meant it for a really long time actually…”

He smiles a little at their conjoined hands, squeezing them purely out of affection.

“Why would you—how could you…!”

Oikawa looks at him almost frantically, trying to pull his hands back out of his grasp and Iwaizumi refused to let go.

“It’s true. I love you, Tooru.” He says it clearly and firmly, looking Oikawa dead in the eye, giving him no chance of misunderstanding.

“T-they leak sometimes…!” He sobs out suddenly, tears he’s been trying to keep at bay falling freely down his face with no end in sight. “They l-leak like a damn woman’s, I have fucking t-tits even though I’m supposed to be a g-guy. Y-you’re stupid. You are fucking stupid for finding any of this attractive!”

“And you’re stupid for believing appearances matter.”

Tooru bits down on his lip hard enough to hurt. Hajime makes quick work of pressing his thumb down onto the swollen lip, pressing a gentle kiss to it and running his thumbs across the tears on his cheeks, drying them the best he can.

He looks up at him and says with all of the emotion he can muster, “I don’t care what you look like, I don’t care that you’re supposedly gross or that your tits leak—I care about you dumbass, I care about Oikawa Tooru, my stupid, insufferable, annoying boyfriend who is also the strongest, most gorgeous, most courageous person I know and unfortunately have fallen madly in love with. Isn’t that enough? Can’t I just love you, Tooru?”

Oikawa sniffs loudly, tears and snot sliding down his face and Iwaizumi somehow manages to find it endearing. “I-Iwa-channnn…!”

He shoots forward, wrapping arms around Hajime’s neck and legs around his waist, holding on to him for dear life and Hajime can’t help but laugh at how childish his boyfriend can be sometimes and how Tooru will never cease to surprise him with how dramatic he gets. He nuzzles against his face, pressing several kisses against his cheek, his neck, everywhere he can reach knowing that he could give him a thousand kisses and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He’s so wrapped up in his little world filled with only Tooru; he almost misses when Oikawa murmurs quietly against his hair, “I love you too.”

Iwaizumi knows that his felt happiness before, but knows it was nothing compared to this.

He spins the two of them around, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s chin, laughing when he holds on tighter to him, squealing just like a little kid.

Hajime doesn’t even think about what he’s doing when he runs his hands up Tooru’s body, he has such a vice grip around his waist and neck that Hajime doesn’t even need to hold him, he just wants to cup his face and maybe kiss him silly. He slides his hand up his torso, going over his chest without realizing until he hears probably one of the lewdest sounds he has probably ever witness.

And suddenly the air around them becomes different.

He tilts his head back, suddenly having the need to look at Oikawa’s face and he’s not disappointed when he sees it. It’s flushed again, but not that dark crimson out of embarrassment, it is more of a rosy, soft color and it flushes as far down as his neck goes. His mouth is parted and his eyes are wide, looking at Hajime like he doesn’t even know what just came out of his own mouth.

And something in the back of his mind is telling him he needs to hear it again.

He slides his palms further up Oikawa’s chest and is rewarded with a loud moan for his effort.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to do now, because even though every fiber of his being is telling him to _keep going, wreak this boy, make him scream—_ Iwaizumi has more respect for Oikawa than anything and knows that he’s sensitive about his…sensitive chest. So he slowly pulls his hands back down, an apology on the tip of his tongue—

“ _Please don’t stop…”_

His eyes snap back to Oikawa’s and he feels himself burn under his intense stare.

He keeps Tooru’s gaze, slowly running his hands back up before catching the harden nubs with his fingertips.

“Mmm…!”

Tooru has to close his mouth to keep the sound from echoing around the room. He loosens his hold of Hajime’s waist with his legs, slowly bringing his feet back to the floor before pushing himself further into Iwaizumi’s wonderful touch. He moans a little at the slight pressure and presses even harder against him for more.

And Hajime is so eager to give in to him, so eager to give Oikawa exactly what he wants, but he pictures his sad, tear-filled eyes and his strained voice. He know that Tooru has been living with this anxiety, this burden for years and knows that he will not take advantage of this sudden power he has over him until he’s certain this is exactly what he wants, _especially_ with as fast as they’ve been moving in their relationship when not even an hour has passed by.

So Iwaizumi does the mature thing and takes his hands away, holding at Oikawa’s shoulders and keeping them an arms distance away. He only jerks slightly when Oikawa whimpers for him, but holds his resolve because this—Tooru was too important to mess this up.

“Oikawa—Tooru, is this, is this something you really want?”

“ _Yes-yes-yes-please touch me…!”_

Oikawa reaches to push his hands off, trying to force himself closer—

“Tooru!” Hajime snaps, enough to make Oikawa pause and blink out of whatever heated daze he was stuck in.

“This…you are way too important to me for me to fuck this up. I know I dropped the ball on the whole ‘I love you’ thing first and even though I mean it—I definitely mean it, but before we do anything further than this, I need you to think about what exactly we are doing and if this is something you truly want to be doing with me right this very moment. You aren’t going to hurt my feelings if you say no, you’re well-being will always come first to me. Really think about this, are you okay with having me touch you _there_ right now?”

They lock eyes and Hajime can tell that it takes a few moments for Tooru to actually focus on him before his eyes actually blink to clarity.

And when they do, his expression changes to instant terror. “Iwa-chan, I-I don’t…! Something weird came over me—I’m _so_ sorry…!”

Iwaizumi hates seeing this, the scared, almost vulnerable side to Oikawa. It’s nothing like his boyfriend—it might be him but this is a far cry from the strong, fearless person he’s been walking beside his entire life.

He reaches up to slide his fingers in soft, curly tresses, pulling his head down to rest gently against his shoulder. He keeps carding his fingers gently through, sliding one hand down to run down his spine, thumbing circles over each nob comfortingly. “It’s okay, Tooru. You’re okay.”

He feels his shoulder dampen and his heart clenches. “B-but I want you Hajime…! Want you so bad…! But-but-but…!”

Oikawa’s shaking and it makes Iwaizumi hold him even tighter. “ _It’s okay._ We don’t have to rush. We have all the time in the world.”

“W-we don’t!” He wheezes, sucking in a deep breath and making more tears slide down his cheeks, “we’re going to be graduating soon! And-and going off to college and _you’ll be leaving and—!”_

“ _And_ we are going to be just fine. If you think it’s going to be over after eleven years of friendship, you’re stupider than I thought, Dumbkawa.”

Hajime shoves the other back, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Let’s get one thing straight, I did not spend that long hanging out with your insufferable ass to let it all end just like that. You’re not even giving me a chance here—and who’s to say we don’t end up together in the end? I don’t want to get your hopes up or anything, but we still have time—you’re still looking into college too, hell, we might even end up at the same one. But it doesn’t matter even if we don’t, nothing is going to stop me from coming and seeing you every single moment that I can.”

He takes both of his hands in his own once more, squeezing them tightly as both his expression and voice soften, “If I’m your pillar, then you are my rock, y’know? I need you in my life just as much, maybe even more. You don’t have to hide from me and you don’t need to force yourself to do anything or act differently for me, I fell in love with the _real_ you and I want the real you to know that you can always tell me what’s bothering you, _always_.”

“I don’t expect you to tell me all your secrets, but know that nothing is going to change the way I feel about you—and that’s a promise.”

There isn’t any bigger relief than seeing a tiny, shaky but clearly there smile on Tooru’s face. Tears are still pouring down his cheeks, his eyes are all red, and skin all pink and blotchy and yet Hajime doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful person in all of his life.

“Iwa-chan is a big _sap._ ”

 And Iwaizumi laughs.

“Is that so? Well this sap is starving, so if you’re done being a faucet over there why don’t you finish getting dressed so we can go and eat?”

Tooru makes a noise and pulls his hand from Hajime’s so that he can bat at him. “ _Mean! Iwa-chan!_ I take that back, you are _so_ unromantic!”

Hajime smirks, “Yeah? Well I guess that means you’re paying for yourself then.”

He laughs again when Oikawa launches onto his back, apologizing and begging Iwaizumi to change his mind, only getting off after Iwaizumi promises to pay—but _only_ if Oikawa is ready by the time he gets back from changing at his own house.

He watches him for a moment, tear off his pants and rustle through his closet, noticing Tooru’s pause when he comes to taking off his shirt. He’s about to turn and give the other privacy when Oikawa goes and peels the garment right off, standing proudly in the middle of the room only in his briefs, putting himself on display just for Hajime.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, right?” He quips.

His voice sounds a little shaky and Iwaizumi notices the deep blush on the others face, his own cheeks fairing no better, but he grins at Iwaizumi so proudly that he can’t help but smile in return.

“The only thing I see is someone who’ll be paying for their own dinner tonight.”

The indignant shriek of _“Iwa-chan!”_ and the pillow tossed at his head are totally worth it.

\--

And the satisfaction of knowing definitely brought him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm curious to know if you saw what I did there. It will be satisfying to know what you think. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> (Hahaha I'm trash just ignore me pls.)


End file.
